gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Volkswagen New Beetle GLS 2.0
|engine = VAG APK 2.0 SOHC |displacement = 1984 cc |aspiration = NA |drivetrain = |power = 115 HP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |height = |width = |length = }} The Volkswagen New Beetle GLS 2.0 is a road car produced by Volkswagen. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by the Volkswagen New Beetle 2.0 '00 in later games. Colors There are eleven colors available for this vehicle: * Cool White * Silver Arrow Metallic * Schwarz Uni * Rot Uni * Lemongelb * Canyonred Perleffekt * Yellow * Cybergreen Metallic * Cameo Blue * Technoblau Perleffekt * Batikblau Perleffekt In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The new Volkswagen Beetle's cute outline may be borrowed from its 21-million-selling predecessor, but that's where the likeness ends. Underneath the curvy body and wild interior the reborn bug is a thoroughly modern car, developed to be just as amusing to drive as it is to look at. The sophisticated chassis is borrowed straight from the MkIV Golf. All-independent suspension is provided by MacPherson struts at the front with a torsion beam axle and trailing arms at the rear. Anti-roll bars provide extra stability at both ends, while revised chassis settings give even sportier manners through corners thanMisspelled "that" in-game the equivalent Golf. And while the original Beetle provided stripped-bare rear-engined transport, the new Beetle is front-engined and packed with advanced features. Power steering is a standard fit, as are anti-lock brakes, electronic brake force distribution to prevent the brakes from overheating and an electronic differential lock to assist a spinning front wheel. Strong grip is promised by big 16-inch wheels with wide 205/55 low-profile tyres. There's no asthmatic air-cooled engine under the bonnet here either. Alongside a turbodiesel, petrol power is laid on by a choice of a two-litre four-cylinder engine producing 115bhp at 5,200rpm, a turbocharged 1.8-litre 20-valve four-cylinder with 150bhp at 5,900rpm (as also found in the quickest Golf GTI) or a more refined 2.3-litre V5 engine giving 150bhp at 6,000rpm. Performance is brisk, the two-litre managing 0-62mph in 10.9 seconds before hitting 113mph. The real tearaways of the Beetle line-up are the 1.8-litre turbo and V5, returning similar figures of 0-62mph in 8.9 seconds and 129mph flat-out. Production finally began following several appearances as a highly popular motor show concept car. Now for just nostalgic pootling about or heading for the track and taking on all-comers, the new Beetle is ready to entertain. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Volkswagen dealership for 15,930 Credits. Pictures -R-Volkswagen_New_Beetle_GLS_2.0.jpg|A Volkswagen New Beetle GLS 2.0 with racing modifications applied. File:Gvnbnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Gvnbnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL and NTSC-U versions of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Volkswagen Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:GT2000 Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race